For the Love of Danger
by Gracie Facie
Summary: Koenma's Goddaughter, a highly powerful and dangerous demon with the adorable face of a teenager, comes to live with the guys and Hiei is forced to face two things he thought he'd never see-school and love! *God this story is awful, but oh, well.*
1. Chapter 1: The Criminal

Hey, guys! A lot of you are probably fans of my other YYH fanfic, The Devilish Angel (if not, then go check it out!). I got the inspiration for this one while I was in bed the other night...

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaah!" Yusuke fell into the ditch without warning, his scream echoing through the forests. The ditch was only about four feet deep, so he got out easily, but the laughter...

"Ha ha ha! Urameshi fell into a ditch!" Kuwabara pointed and laughed loudly and rudely, unawares of Hiei's next move. _Push._ "Augh!"

"Ha ha ha. The _baka _fell into a ditch." Hiei mocked.

"Hey, shut up, Shorty! I let you push me! Yeah, I knew it was coming but I didn't want you to feel bad." Kuwabara lied.

"Please, can we move on?" Kurama asked. "I would like to catch this demon before dinnertime. My mother finally got a day where she didn't have to work late." They were fetching a highly dangerous demon that's been on a rampage recently. Koenma seemed very desperate to wrestle this demon into handcuffs...or community service, or whatever.

"Yeah, let's bag this demon and beat it." Yusuke said. "I'd hate to be in this forest when night falls."

"The sooner this is over, the sooner I get to see Yukina!" Kuwabara drooled.

"I just want to be away from you guys." Hiei muttered, then turned at a noise in the bushes. He quickly chopped down the bush to his right. Behind it was a girl Hiei's age with black hair and black eyes, who seemed to be scared to death.

"P-please don't hurt me! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" She wailed at a shocked Hiei.

"There there, we won't hurt you." Kurama said gently, tucking a hair behind her ear. "Why are you so scared? Did something happen?" The girl sniffled and looked up at him with those big, never-ending black pools that were her eyes.

"I-it was a big, mean, scary demon thing! It didn't see me, but..." The girl burst out with a river of tears. "Waaaaaaah I want my mommy!" _17 years old and wailing for her mommy_, Hiei scoffed silently.

"Shhhh it's okay, we'll find your mom for you." Kurama said.

"NO YOU WON'T SHE'S DEAD! That evil demon killed her! I think it's the one you guys were talking about..." Kurama sighed and took the girl's hand.

"Come on, now, you can come with us." He said. "That evil demon will be bagged in no time, and your mother can rest in peace. What about your father? Where is he?"

"He got killed by the demon, too." She sniffled. _God, what a bad actor_. Hiei thought. _Why can't they see she's lying?_

"Cut the crap." Hiei said gruffly, grabbing her arm. "I know you're lying. So you can drop that stupid 'mourner' act already!"

"Hiei!" Kurama began.

"Hmpf. Perceptive little asshole, aren't you?" She said, not a single tear, and dropping the sad kid voice. Shocked expressions were all around her. "But I wasn't lying. My parents were murdered by the evil demon you are looking for-_me._" Hiei started to take a fighting stance, but the girl flew forward and gave him something he never expected her to give- a kiss!

"What the-?!"

"My name," She said. "Is Ryuuki Takichi. I killed my parents and countless others. Catch me if you can!"

* * *

Okay be honest. tell me if you liked it pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase! gotta go now, byebye!


	2. Chapter 2: The Surprise

Hey guys thanx for all the comments. I'm continuing cuz you all liked it so much 3 luv ya all!

* * *

"My name," She said. "is Ryuuki Takichi. I killed my parents and countless others. Catch me if you can!" With that, the girl bounded off through the trees. 

"So much for getting home in time for dinner." Kurama muttered.

"Forget dinner, Fox." Hiei growled. "We have to catch that Baka."

"Right." Yusuke said. "Let's split up and search!" The four went opposite directions, all determined to catch this girl and get home.

"Ugh...This is such a waste of my valuable time." Hiei mumbled to himself an hour later, slashing down a bush to his right. "I could have killed about fifty ningens in the time this search has consumed." He grumbled and griped for the next few yards, and then stopped. Sitting up against a tree to his right, clearly asleep, was the very person he had been looking for. He walked over and held his sword to her neck, about to threaten her.

"Oh look, you've caught me." She said. "Fine. I give in. No use fighting. Take me to Koenma."

"Excuse me?" Hiei asked, shocked. "You aren't going to fight?"

"What's the point? It's the full moon--I'm powerless. It's the one fault of my clan. We lose strength on the full moon."

"Is that a fact?" Hiei said, sheathing his sword.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" She snapped. "Koenma was smart to send you tonight. I'm powerless! Ah, well. You've won. Help me up, warrior."

"You can walk." He snapped. She narrowed her eyes.

"Fine." She struggled to stand and, once upright, walked two steps before tripping. "Ow..." Hiei sighed and slung her arm around his neck.

"You are a pain." He said to her. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. "And annoying." He helped her walk to the clearing where the others were already waiting.

"oh, good," Yusuke said. "You caught her."

"More like she surrendered, but that doesn't matter." Hiei commented. "Let's just get going."

"And Mother thinks I'm at study group." Kurama muttered to himself.

"Koenma! We got your precious demon, now show your face, Binky Boy!" Yusuke yelled through the halls.

"Shhh, you'll wake her." Kurama said, adjusting his grip on the girl, who had been forced upon him when she had fallen asleep.

"Big deal." Yusuke scoffed. "But seriously, he said he'd be here!"

"I _am_ here." Koenma's voice came from behind the suit of armor to Yusuke's left. He stepped out in his teenage form. "No need to yell."

"Well, we got the homocidal demon. You want her?" He gestured to Ryuuki.

"Ah, yes, Ryuu. Put her in that room." He pointed to the door to Hiei's right.

"What is it?" Yusuke asked as Hiei opened the creaky door. "A portal? A dungeon? A jail cell?"

"A_ bedroom._" Hiei said disgustedly, losing interest and turning away.

"A nice one too. Nicer than mine." Yusuke whistled.

"Be careful with her." Koenma said. "I'm her proper guardian now and I don't want her hurt. Oh, if only she had learned to control her her powers, Dahmien and Charlotte would still be here."

"What are you babbling about, Binky Breath?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm her godfather. Her parents death was ruled accidental...not homocidal. So you can stop treating her like a criminal."

Uh-oh, there goes Yusuke...

"YOU MEANTO TELL ME WE TRUDGED 6 MILES TO GET YOUR _GODDAUGHTER_ FOR YOU?!?!?!?! YOU LAZY SON OF A--"

* * *

Did you enjoy? I sure hope so. sorry this took so long.


	3. Chapter 3: Surprise 2!

hey next chapter sooooo sorry it took so long! I was way busy with my FMA series. Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, sorry for the trouble Oji-san put you through to get me." Ryuu said, looking down at her plate. It was breakfast time and everyone was at the mansion (cuz they live there duh). Yusuke was still muttering about trudging 6 miles both ways to retrieve her, Kuwabara was too busy talking to Yukina, and Hiei was ignoring her. 

"No problem at all. Welcome to our little family." Kurama said, as he was the only one listening.

"I couldn't face him after what I'd done to my parents. Him and my dad were best friends. That's why he had to send you guys." Ryuu looked down at her lap, twiddling her fingers.

"Hey, don't be so shy." Botan nudged her. "Be yourself! We'll never get to know you if you're so quiet."

"I'm not SHY, persay, more like..." Ryuu thought really hard for a moment. "Unadjusted."

"You seem rather educated." Kurama commented.

"Straight A's, except P.E. which was a B+. But that was my old school. It was a bit easier than the High School you go to. Your school is to my school as Tokyo U is to Pennbrook."

"Pennbrook?" Kurama asked.

"Some American college. It's a medium college." Kurama nodded.

"I think you'll do fine at our school. The people are nice, the teachers are straightforward, and gym class is easy when you're a demon."

"Sounds good. I can't wait. Today's my first day at a human school!" Ryuu clapped with excitement. "Could you pass the syrup...um...I'm sorry, what was your name?"

"Hiei." Hiei huffed and plopped the syrup in front of her.

"Oh, right, thank you Hiei." Then she turned back to Kurama and continued to talk about the human schools.

"Hiei, could I see you for a moment?" Koenma asked, popping up beside Hiei.

* * *

"What do you MEAN I'm going to school?!" Hiei slammed his fist on Koenma's desk.

"Ryuu's powers are not yet under her control." Koenma explained calmly. "We need as many of you there as possible to make sure nothing goes wrong. I made sure the two of you have all the same classes. Here's your schedule, locker number, and uniform." Koenma plopped a pile of clothes and paper into his arms, wished him luck, and slammed the door in his face.

"I AM NOT WEARING A !#$ING UNIFORM!!!!"

* * *

"Well, here's a twist I wasn't expecting." Kurama said with a badly suppressed chuckle. "Hiei's coming for his first day of school!"

"Shut up, Fox. This was not my idea. If I had it my way I'd be in the tree like usual."

"The uniform does look good on you, though." Kurama chuckled.

"I said, SHUT UP."

"Um...excuse me..." Ryuu piped up.

"WHAT?!" Hiei exploded at her. She shrank back and pointed. They looked and noticed they were in the schoolyard...and everyone was staring at them.

"Hiei, you will just have to control your temper while at school. Nobody should fall subject to the sword you weren't supposed to bring." Kurama poked him.

"Fine. I'll just think up math equations and blow stuff up in the labratory like YOU." Hiei said sarcastically.

"It's called Chemistry, Hiei. It's a class and you have it first period. Now, _go._" Kurama pushed him into the chemistry classroom, and Ryuu followed quietly.

* * *

Heh heh Hiei + school Total Destruction 


	4. Chapter 4: Hiei and Art class

Yeah...I've been slacking on this story cuz I was finishing up my FMA fanfiction (It's complete!) and putting up the sequel. the important thing is that I am back now!

* * *

"Hiei! Hiei, Where are you? You're gonna miss Art class!" Ryuu huffed. "I can't believe him. One class with girls fawning over him and he chickens out. HIEI YOU CHICKEN!" 

"I am NOT a chicken, Onna." Hiei said from the tree above her. "I simply would rather not associate myself with those humans any longer."

"Dude, You've only been at school for an hour! Even I managed to fit in."

"YOU are a different story. Freaks blend in with freaks."

"WHAT WAS THAT, SHORT STUFF?! WHY DON'T YOU COME DOWN AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!" She shrieked, causing a lot of passing students to stop and stare. "What? He's being a jerk." They started whispering and walked away.

"Hiei, this is a pointless argument." Kurama pointed out, coming up by Ryuu's right. "If you don't go to class, Ryuu might lose control. If she loses control, You will be blamed and sent to Demon world prison."

Hiei grumbled something and jumped down from the tree. "You are much more negotiable than the Onna, Fox."

"My NAME is Ryuu. Not Onna. Don't insult me with that word." She growled.

"I will call you whatever I want. Koenma said I had to watch you, not be nice to you."

"Hiei..." Kurama said warningly.

"Fine!" Hiei exploded. "Take away everything that makes me who I am!" He was still fuming when he entered the art room.

"Oh! You two must be the new students!" Said a woman of about 25. "I'm Ms. Yukawa, and I'll be your art teacher. Lately, we've been studying abstract art, an artistic expression of the body's inner feelings through unitelligable squiggles and lines."

Hiei punched the canvas, his hand breaking clean through. "Abstract enough for ya?"

"W-well, I meant with paint, Mr. Jaganshi, not fists."

"I know." He said simply. Ryuu giggled.

"Um...well, then, class will begin shortly, please feel free to start painting." The teacher scurried away as quickly as possible, trying to get far, far away from Hiei.

"I love your painting." Ryuu teased.

"This one?" Hiei asked. "Or this one?" He painted a red streak down her face. She blinked.

"Heeeeey!" She picked up a paintbrush and painted a blue streak on his face. "Ha ha gotcha."

"You are very immature." He wiped it off with a cloth and turned to his gaping hole of a canvas.

Ryuu stuck her toungue out at him and splashed a few colors on her canvas. Then she put a random squiggle or two here and there and looked over at Hiei's painting.

He had turned the hole into a gaping heavens, dark and stormy, and had painted little people running away from the suctiony darkness. He laughed maniacally, causing the students around him to scoot their canvases away a bit.

"Hiei," She hissed. "that's not abstract, that is very straightforward!"

"So?"

* * *

Sorry it was short. Okay, very short. But I am very, very busy right now. The next one will be better, I PROMISE!


	5. Chapter 5: Denial

I agree with you all...Hiei is very artistic indeed.

* * *

"Hiei, you do realize everyone thinks you're a freak, right?" Ryuu asked. "Including me?" 

"Good. They won't bother me then." Hiei said, picking lettuce off his sandwich. It was after school and everybody was back at the mansion, discussing how their day went.

"Hiei, you have to try and blend in here." Kurama said firmly. "Or else everyone will turn against you and you'll stick out like a sore thumb with a sign that says 'hey look everybody I'm a demon!'"

"So?" Hiei asked. "I hate this place. This 'math class' was really odd. And this 'History' class is all wrong. Demons did almost everything they say certain humans did."

"You'll just have to get used to it, I guess." Yusuke said, stabbing at his lunchmeat cautiously. "You sure this stuff's dead?"

"Positive." Kurama said. "I killed it myself." He added sarcastically.

"Hey, Why's Kurama so moody?" Kuwabara asked. None of them had ever heard Kurama say anything sarcastically.

"Probably because Hiei tackled one of his friends." Ryuu said, eating a spoonful of potato salad and making a face.

"I told you, he looked like he was attacking him." Hiei defended.

"He was shaking my hand." Kurama said. "How is THAT attacking?"

"He was...Hn." Hiei attempted to get out of the conversation and took a big bite of his sandwich (He choked on it, too).

After they were done getting the sandwich out of Hiei's throat, Ryuu got up and left the room without a word.

"What's her problem?" Yusuke asked.

"Judging by the direction and manner of her walk, she's going to her room to get something." Kurama observed. The boys shrugged and continued eating (and talking with food in their mouths). After about a half hour, Yusuke looked around.

"Hey, shouldn't Ryuu be back by now?" He asked.

"Maybe she got lost." Kuwabara said. "It's a big mansion."

"Hiei, go find her." Kurama said.

"What? Why ME?" He asked.

"It's probably your fault." Said a female voice from over by the window. Everyone looked and saw a girl sitting on the open windowsill. She had long black hair and golden eyes, Not to mention fox ears and a tail. She was wearing short-shorts and a black tank top. "Hey, what's up?"

"Faith, What are you doing here?" Kurama asked, utterly surprised.

"Checking up on Ryuu. And visiting you, of course." She said, swinging her bare feet.

"You two know each other?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes, she's an old friend of mine." Kurama said, as Faith walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"He's my pet." She said playfully, petting his hair.

"I'm gonna go look for Ryuu..." Hiei said, slipping away from the yuckfest. He walked down the halls, and decided to start with her room, knowing she wasn't stupid enough to get lost. He knocked, and the door creaked open.

Her room had changed a lot since he had seen it yesterday. New red curtains hung on the windows, and they were drawn, casting an eerie blood red glow across the room. There were paintings on the walls, along with a half-finished portrait on the easel in the corner.

At first, Hiei thought no one was there, but then there was movement on the bed. He walked over soundlessly and found Ryuu lying asleep, looking rather..._shower-ready_...in a red robe. Obviously naked under the red robe. He blinked, and started to leave, but something clamped onto his arm and pulled him onto the bed. Hiei had one hand on the hilt of his sword when he realized it was just Ryuu, holding his arm like a teddy bear.

"Baka Onna..." He tried to pulle away, but she clung tighter, her robe slipping slightly from her shoulder. He looked away, his face hot. He felt funny, kind of queasy but not sick feeling. He wondered what the feeling was. He looked again, poking her in the side. "Hey...Wake up, Baka. I'm not your Teddy Bear."

"Mmmmm...Muffins..." She swung her leg over him, clamping him down on the bed so he couldn't move. "Soft, squirmy muffins..." She added drowsily as he struggled to get away.

"I AM NOT A MUFFIN!" He yelled, his temper rising. She stirred, but didn't wake. "You sleep like a rock, Onna."

"Cliff...poin'y rocks at da bott'm..." She mumbled. "I'ma jump now..."

_The hell...?_ Hiei thought. _This baka dreams about suicide!_ He tried again to untangle himself from her vice-like grip, but to no avail. "Let me go, Baka!"

"Ma prince has saved me!" She yelled clearly, but then began muttering to herself again. "your rewa'd...brave...knigh..." She kissed him just as he turned to try and tell her to let go.

Every hair on his head (as if if didn't already) bristled and stood stariaght out, shocked at her sleepy gesture. After a few seconds, she pulled away and let go, rolling over and moving on to the next dream. Hiei quickly hurried away before she could clamp him again, and stood by the window, panting and wiping his mouth.

"The hell was THAT?" He asked himself, referring not to the kiss, but the odd feeling he had gotten when she'd kissed him. It was like a magnified version of the strange queasy feeling from before. He inched away, then bolted out the door. He ran into the dining room, grabbed Kurama, pulled him away from the suction cup they call Faith, dragged him into his bedroom, and locked the door.

Kurama was surprised, to sat the least. "Hiei, what's up? You usually don't just drag me into your room like this. In fact, I've never even been IN your room before." He said, getting up off the ground where Hiei had thrown him to look around. "The gothic decor is kind of a bummer."

"Shut up and listen, Fox." Hiei hissed.

"Did you find Ryuu?" Kurama asked, picking up a red gargoyle candle off the dresser.

"I said, listen!" Hiei repeated, taking the candle away and replacing it in it's spot.

"Okay okay." Kurama sat down on the bed. "What's up?"

Hiei explained to him what had happened in Ryuu's room, beginning with the clamping, and ending with the kiss.

"I gott all queasy but in a kind of..." He shivered at the word he was going to use. " _good_ way. It wasn't a sick feeling, it was kind of like--"

"Like you had butterflies in your stomach?" Kurama asked.

"Yeah, I guess. And then--"

"Your hair stood on end and you felt lightheaded." Kurama finished.

"Yes. Can you explain this to me?"

"I can, but you won't like it." Kurama said.

"Try me. Anything's better then the gnawing fact that I don't know what it is." Hiei said, sulking in the fact that there was something he knew nothing about.

"You're in love." Kurama said. Hiei stared at him blankly. "At least a crush." More blank stares. "You like her."

"No I don't! That girl is a tornado in a skirt! She's crazy! She makes me want to...to...to rip her head off or something."

"Stage one of love is Denial, Hiei."

"I'm not in denial, Kurama, I don't like her."

"Whatever you say, Sparky. Whatever you say."

"Don't call me Sparky!"

* * *

so here I end the chapter. Did you like it? I sure did. Totally in denial...

Reminder:

**No Reviews, No new chapter!**

See ya later!


	6. Chapter 6: Detentions

Haha sorry this took so long my loyal fans! I've been grounded (bad girl!) so I haven't been on much. But I promised you a new chapter and you get it!

* * *

The next morning Hiei was pacing in the living room, dressed in his school uniform and hating it. No one was around--Yusuke and Kuwabara had already left, Ryuu was getting ready to go, and Kurama was making their lunches in the kitchen-- so he was thinking about what Kurama had said, and the mere preposterousness of the whole idea made him sick.

"As if I could EVER like _her,_" He scoffed aloud.

"Like who?" Hiei whirled around, hand on his sword, only to find it was Ryuu, school-ready and curious. He reminded himself to get used to the sound of her voice.

"It's nothing. I'm just...talking to myself," He answered, looking away.

"Oh. Okay," She said. "By the way, were you in my room yesterday?"

"Wha--no, I--" He freaked out. "Listen, it wasn't--"

"Because I found this--" She pulled out a necklace with a little black pearl on it--Hiei's tear-pearl necklace. "And everyone else said it wasn't their's, so I thought it might be yours."

"Oh, yes, that. Um, yes, that is mine." He took it out of her hands and mentally kicked himself for freaking out.

"It's really pretty. Did your girlfriend give it to you?"

"No, I--" He stopped. "Wha?! Wha--Girl...Girlfr--?!"

"Lunch is ready! We'd better head out or we'll be late!" Kurama said, running out from the kitchen and grabbing his bag. They followed him, Hiei's head swimming, attempting to decode the meaning of the what Ryuu had said.

* * *

"And what, exactly, is the point of this garbage?" Hiei asked, staring blankly at his Classical Literature handout. It was work time in classical Lit. and Hiei's day had not gone very well so far: in English, the teacher had said something he didn't understand and made him look stupid; in math class he had attempted to stab his project partner in the neck with a compass, resulting in a detention; and at lunch he got another detention for tackling one of Kurama's friends who had playfully punched Kurama's arm.

"It's Classical Lit.," Ryuu said. "You read it. You know? Reading? Words on paper?"

"I know what it IS!" He snapped. "But WHY are we studying this?"

"Beats me," She agreed. "Probably to learn how things were in the past.....or something."

"I KNOW what it was like, I was THERE. I don't need _this_ crap."

"Well, suck it up, because no one cares what you think," She said, and moved out of range so he couldn't hit her.

"Oh, Jaganshi-san!" Hiei turned and saw three girls standing there, looking at him with such crazy intent he actually backed up.

"What?!" They drew back a little from his rudeness, but pushed on.

"We would be happy to tutor you to get you caught up in the classes we have with you. What do you say?" Said the one in the front, a brunette.

"Yeah, what do you say?" Said the two in the back, a blonde and another brunette.

"Hn. I say who cares about these classes I'm being forced to come here. Now scram!" The girls ran away crying tears of rejection and Hiei returned to scorning Koenma in his mind.

"That wasn't very nice," Ryuu said with a huff. "You could consider their feelings next time."

"What do you mean, they were just being _baka onnas,_" He replied.

"Hello, earth to idiot! They were flirting with you!" Ryuu said, tapping on his head. "For some reason all the girls at this school think you're hot stuff."

"Well they can just--hey! 'For some reason'? Are you implying that I'm not a likeable person?"

"Well.....yes. Yes I am." Ryuu moved out of range again as he swipped at her neck.

"Hn. _Baka Onna_ doesn't know what she's talking about," He muttered to himself. "I can be likeable if I wanted to."

"Ha!" Ryuu laughed shortly.

What happened after this resulted in a detention each.

* * *

"Three detentions in one day?! I put you there to keep an eye on her, and you can't quite do that when you're in the principal's office, now can you?!" Koenma shouted. He had just received the phone call telling him about the detentions handed out today and he was not happy.

"He just can't stay out of trouble," Ryuu said with a hint of laughter.

"And you, young lady! Fights draw attention to you and trigger your powers, so let's refrain from those, why don't we?"

"Hey, Hiei started it!"

"You provoked me!"

"You threw the first punch."

"You deserved it! I have bite marks!"

"Well, serves you ri--"

"QUIET!!!!!" Koenma yelled. They fell silent out of shock. "The principal doesn't care who started it and neither do I! If this happens again you two will be in some really big doodoo, you hear me?! Now GET OUT!"

He opened the door and threw them out of his office, slamming the door behind them.

"That idiot child is really beginning to grate on my nerves," Hiei growled.

"Hiei..." Ryuu began.

"Someone should really teach him a lesson."

"Hiei..."

"Honestly, he should just--"

"HIEI!!!" Ryuu whined loudly.

"What! Oh..." When he'd turned to look Ryuu was sitting on the ground, blood gushing from a wound on her arm. "Wha-wha-how-when-huh???"

"It happened when we were fighting but it just started bleeding all over again." She said, with adorably tearful eyes.

"Well, why didn't you say something you stupid woman!" He took the bandage off his arm and began to wrap it around hers. "I'm really bad at this but you'll have to make do until we can get you to Yukina or Kurama. Can you do that, Baka?"

She sniffed and nodded. He helped her up and they left in search of someone with any medical experience whatsoever.

* * *

LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

haha LOL is fun to type but anywho that's it for this chapter, sorry I took so long (don't hurt me! T.T)

see you next time! And oh yeah:

**NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER!**

I think next chapter will come much quicker.


	7. Chapter 7: Love 101

This is your one exception. I'm bored.

* * *

"Man, Hiei really swiped you, huh? I'm sure glad it wasn't me," Kuwabara said, examining the thick layer of gauze wrapped around Ryuu's hand and upper arm.

"It can be if you keep talking," Hiei said.

"Yeah, right! I could take you any day, pipsqueak!"

"Oh, and I'm sure you already have a decent outfit picked out for your burial as well?"

"Was that supposed to make me mad? Say something that makes sense, shorty!"

"Tell me, what's it like to live in a constant haze of stupidity?"

"Hey, shut up!" Kuwabara had Hiei by the collar, lifting him about a foot off the ground.

"No, really, what _is_ the color of the sky in your world? I've always wondered," Hiei said, obviously enjoying torturing Kuwabara.

"Alright, cut it out. As much as I enjoy watching Kuwabara get burned, I think Ryuu's arm is the subject here," Yusuke cut in.

"No, I'm fine. Seriously. I've had worse," Ryuu said, covering the gauze up with her jacket sleeve.

"Worse than that? Ouch." Kuwabara made a face.

"Although those times it was mostly self-inflicted. Alright, who wants dinner? I think I'll cook tonight." With that, she left the living room, leaving a haze of gloom and confusion behind her.

"Wha-what does she mean, self-inflicted?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll be in my room," Hiei said. "You come with me." he added, grabbing Kurama's arm and dragging him towards his room with an urgent walk.

"Oh, getting to see your room twice in one week, I must be special."

"Shut it."

"Just saying..."

* * *

Kurama turned on the lights in Hiei's room and immediately regretted it.

"Oh....oh my...." To say the room looked like a tornado hit it would be a gross, GROSS understatement. "Do--do you EVER clean your room???"

Strewn across the floor were piles of clothing, mostly black, mixed in with some books on demons from the human perspective and what looked like a moldy hamburger growing in the left corner. On the walls were various weapons, along with some red splotches that Kurama hoped was paint. The dresser was relatively untouched, with the red gargoyle candle he saw before and a couple others like it. Also on the dresser was a mirror with words written across the top that kurama had only begun to read when Hiei grabbed his attention.

"I was tearing my room apart looking for my necklace last night. But that doesn't matter," Hiei said.

"And you didn't clean up? This can hardly be very hygenic."

"Shut up before I hit you, Fox."

"Right, right, urgent walk, I remember. So, what's up?"

"Tell me more about this....._liking_ thing you humans do. What is it? How does it work? What causes it and can that thing be removed?"

"Removed? But why? Liking someone is a wonderful feeling."

"Answer the questions."

"Okay, okay," Kurama sighed, sitting down on Hiei's bed. He thought for a moment. "Okay, let's start with the basics, I suppose. To like someone is the development of thoughts and feelings toward the person that exceed friendship--like wishing to hold her or kiss her." Hiei twitched. "Also, the feeling of wanting to spend more time with that particular person is also a sign."

"What about feelings of...." Hiei nearly choked on the words. "_Regret_ and _Guilt_ when you hurt them?"

"Well that would be normal for most humans, but considering it's you, I'd say that's a step up."

"So for humans it's normal to wish to have someone without it being strictly for reproductional reasons?" Hiei asked. Kurama got an anime sweatdrop.

"Um, yes, Hiei. I know it's odd for your demon instincts to understand, but that's how it works."

"Well..." Hiei was quiet. "Well this is all irrelevant anyways, it's not as if I like someone. I'm merely curious."

"Right. Curious."

"But, Hypothetically speaking, what does one normally do when they like someone?"

"Well, usually one would show the person, by doing nice things like opening doors for them, or saying nice things, or not getting them detentions," Kurama said with a smile. Hiei twitched again. "Or you could just ask her out. Hypothetically speaking, of course."

"Bah, what a waste of time this was," Hiei said, turning away to hide his pinkening face. "I will never understand the human mind."

"Even so, it was nice to be of some educational use," Kurama said, getting up to leave. At the door, he turned and said: "Remember, be nice."

"Leave."

"Leaving."

* * *

"Man, I love the weekends!" Yusuke said, pounding a fist in the air. "Nothing to do but hang out with your pals and kick sand in people's faces!"

They were all walking along the road, laden down with chairs, towels, and even a picinic. The ocean was right in front of them, stretching out like a yawning creature with the sun's rays dancing on the waves like ballerinas.

"Yeah! Today's gonna be awesome!" Kuwabara added. "Just the sun, the sand, the water, and not to mention bikinis!"

"I'm very excited," Yukina said. "I've never been to the beach before."

"Huh? So the girl's took you shopping for a swimsuit?" Kuwabara asked. Yukina nodded. "Awright! I can't wait to see you in a--"

BAM! Hiei smacked him in the back of the head with his sword sheath.

"Don't be lewd, idiot." He said, a glimmer of malice in his eyes.

"Hey! You can't just hit me like that, you sick sadistic freak!"

"And why not? I'm doing that one brain cell of yours a favor. At least it won't commit Hari-Kari because it couldn't help you think."

"What was that? Oh, when I get my hands on you I'm gonna wring your neck!"

"Try me."

"Oh, there they go again," Said Botan. They were all watching while setting up the umbrella and blankets. "Trust those two to ruin a nice group outing."

"I'd engage in a battle of wits with you, Kuwabara, but I refuse to fight the unarmed," Hiei said, turning and walking away. Kuwabara started to move but Yukina stopped him, engaging him in some silly conversation about something.

"Hiei, aren't you hot in all that black?" Ryuu asked, referring to the fact that he was wearing his normal black outfit. "What, you didn't bring a swimsuit?"

Hiei turned to look at her and almost fell over. She was standing there, in a red and black _string bikini_, looking at him with curiosity.

"N-no, I'm wearing a swimsuit," He said, regaining his composure. "I just don't feel like taking my clothes off."

"Maybe you should fight him. That always got his shirt off in the dark tournament," Kurama mentioned as he passed by. Hiei shot him a look. Kurama shot him one back.

"Well, you seem to be reeling a bit, Hiei, I think the heat could be getting to you. You really should take your clothes off," Ryuu said. Hiei had the block out the words _'take your clothes off'_ in his mind before he could say anything.

"Hn."

"Intelligent," Kurama said as he passed by again, so that only Hiei could hear him.

"C'mon, get out of all that black and come play with me in the ocean!" Ryuu grabbed his arm and began tugging him away.

"Fine, fine!" Hiei took his shirt, boots, and pants off, revealing a pair of black and purple swim shorts with a dragon on the right leg. By that time Ryuu was already down at the shore, waving at him.

"I see you're wearing the swimsuit I bought you," Kurama mused. "The dragon on the right is so ironic, ne?"

"Shut it." He walked over to where Ryuu was, ignoring the cat calls Botan was giving to make fun of him.

"Cool shorts." She looked over at his unbandaged arm. "Sweet tattoo!"

"It's not a--whatever." Hiei shrugged it off.

"Come on, let's play in the water!" When Hiei didn't look enthusiastic, Ryuu splashed some water on him. Hiei blinked, then smirked.

"So that's how it is, huh?" He asked.

"Uh-oh, I feel like I'm in for it now." Ryuu said. Hiei splashed her back. "Ahhh! Run away!"

"No, you don't!" He chased after her, water flying everywhere as they chased each other at crazy demon speed. There were splashes as big as tidal waves, lots of shrieking, and Ryuu was laughing her head off.

On the shore, everyone was watching in awe.

"I've...never seen Hiei do this," Botan said.

"I can't tell if they're having fun or drowning," Yusuke added.

* * *

Alright, so there's your one exception I got tired of waiting. Kurama is a sarcastic boy this chapter...

NO REVIEW NO NEW CHAPTER!

alrighty adios!


	8. Chapter 8: Dance Lessons

Hahaha I sgree with you guys, that last line was really funny. XD Kurama was a sarcastic ass in the last chapter.

* * *

"Are we seriously going to a club after a whole day at the beach?" Ryuu asked as they walked into the mansion.

"You're just complaining because you and Hiei spent all day in the water," Kurama said. "I don't think you came out until we left."

"That's because Hiei refused to compromise," She said. "It's all about winning with him."

"How do you win a splash fight?" Yusuke asked. Kurama shrugged.

"Well, I'M not too tired to go out," Hiei said. "I guess some people just don't have what it takes."

"I didn't say I wasn't going. I just asked if we were really going," Ryuu said. "Just let me shower and put on a club-going outfit and we can get out of here."

"A shower does sound nice," Botan said. Yukina and Keiko nodded in agreement.

"We all need a bit of time to get ready, let's leave in an hour," Kurama said. There was a murmur of agreement as people began to wander off. Soon Kurama and Hiei were the only two left.

"So..." Kurama said. "Enjoy the swimsuit show?"

_CRASH! _

* * *

"Wow, this place is packed!" Botan said as they walked into the Black Cat Club downtown. "I didn't know you could fit so many people in such a small place."

"Wow, my first time at a human club!" Ryuu bounced excitedly. She was wearing a black belly tank top and a red silk miniskirt with black embrodery on the hem. She was wearing a pair of black knee-high boots and a plethora of bracelets on each wrists. The others began to drift away to tables and the dance floor, leaving Ryuu and Hiei.

"It's not that exciting, it's just a bar," Hiei said. He sat at the bar and ordered a soda.

"Well, It's exciting to me. Now, are you gonna sit there all night or are you gonna dance?"

"Oh, no, you got me in the water, you can't make me do anything else."

"Oh, c'mon! Dancing's fun."

"Yeah, I don't dance."

"Fine," She huffed, and walked away. Hiei watched her as she joined Botan and Keiko on the dance floor. He watched them dance boredly for a few minutes, until he saw a guy bump into Ryuu. The guy was tall, with shaggy brown hair and a relaxed demeanor. He immediately was at attention, watching the guy as he apologized and they began to talk. Ryuu started laughing at something the guy had said. Hiei's eye twitched, and his grip on his soda tightened.

"Ah, so another male has caught the attention of your female, eh, Hiei?" Kurama teased, sitting down next to him and following his gaze.

"Shut it, Fox."

"You seem to be saying that alot lately."

"I WILL punch you."

"Aw, you know you're too busy watching Ryuu and her new guy, who, by the way, have moved out of sight."

"What?!" Hiei turned his eyes back to the spot Ryuu and the guy had been. He scanned quickly around and cursed. "Where did they go? Did you see them?"

"Lounge." Kurama sipped on his drink. Hiei took off, leaving his soda there. He pushed through the crowds to the entrance of the lounge. He moved through the beaded doorway and quickly to the side. He scanned around the room, full of groups of giggly girls and couples making out. He twitched at the sight, but kept looking. Finally he spotted them in the corner, sitting on a couch, talking and laughing. He took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"Hey, Onna," he said. Ryuu looked up, startled.

"Um, hey, Hiei, what's up?"

"You wanted to dance, right?" He almost choked on his decision, but anything to get her away from him.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I did. Oh! This is Daniel, he's from America. We were just talking because I'm the first person he's met here that speaks fluent English."

"Hi. Now, let's go." He took her hand. "Now."

"Um, okay." She turned to Daniel. "I'm going now, but I'll see you around!" Daniel just waved and smiled, saying something in English that Hiei didn't understand. "No! He's not my--"

"Come on, It's a limited offer, Onna."

"Okay!" With one last wave in the direction of the foreigner, she followed him out to the lounge just as _Pretty Rave Girl_ came blaring from the speakers. "Oh, I love this song. Good timing." She found the beat, then began to dance while Hiei stood there looking a little awkward and out of place. "What? Don't you know how to dance?"

_I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her..._

"Well, to tell you the truth, the real world has never exactly called me to."

_and when she says hi to me, Butterflies go right through me_

"You've NEVER danced before?!"

"No, I haven't the need to, usually."

_and when I see her dancin' I go take a chance and_

_move a little closer, and maybe get to know her..._

"Find the beat, then let your body follow it, it's easy!"

"Hn. Pitifully simple." Hiei listened for a moment, following the words as they flowed through the air around the dancing bodies. He began to move...

_I know this pretty rave girl..._

_Rave girl..._

_Rave girl...._

Ryuu laughed at his moves, but went with it. Hiei was actually enjoying this...dancing thing. And to be there, the sole focus of Ryuu's attention...

_I know this pretty rave girl, always think about her_

_When she says hi to me, butterflies go right through me_

_And when I see her dancin' I go take a chance and_

_move a little closer, and maybe get to know her...._

_I know this pretty rave girl..._

_Rave girl..._

_Rave girl..._

_Rave girl..._

* * *

"Man, I am soooo tired," Ryuu said with a yawn as they walked back into the mansion. "I had so much fun tonight! We need to do this again!"

"Yes, let's." Hiei said to Kurama.

"Hiei, is it my imagination, or are you actually showing interest in something other than strength?!" Kurama asked with a fake gasp.

"Yeah, Hiei, my man, I saw you bustin' a move out there!" Yusuke teased, flinging his arm around Hiei's shoulder. "Somebody has to tell me how they got this stick in the mud out on the dance floor!"

"Yeah, I saw that, too," Botan said. "It was so weird to see, but so entertaining I couldn't STOP watching!"

"Like a car wreck, definately," Kuwabara said. Hiei removed Yusuke's arm from his houlder and punched Kuwabara in the gut.

"I felt I was missing out, that's all. I wanted to see what the big deal was."

"Well, looks like somebody finally managed to pull that stick out of your ass, huh, Hiei?" Yusuke teased again.

"I'm going to bed!" Hiei growled, and stomped off towards his room. Once there, he flopped down on his bed, cursing Yusuke in his mind. He thought about the night (it had been long, and he'd kept dancing once he began) and it made him tired. On his feet for _three hours_ seemed like it would've been hell, but he'd been preoccupied. He thought of Ryuu's happy face as she laughed at his attempt at dancing.

"It was a good night..." He mumbled into his pillow and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Oooooh things are starting to heat up!

Did you like Daniel? He might come back for tension.....Or maybe not. HAHAHAHAHAHA Only I know!

Stay tuned!

oh, and **No reviews, No new chapter!**

Gracie Facie, OUT!


	9. Chapter 9: Out of School Assignment

Wow you guys sure love this story. That fills me with the warm fuzzies! Alrighty then, on with the next chapter!

Words in quotations that are _"italicized" _are in english.

* * *

"WOOOOOOOOOOO SPRING BREAK!!!!" Yusuke shouted as he burst through the door of the mansion.

"Nothing but fun, parties, and sleeping in!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I must admit, getting away from that hellhole for a week will be nice," Hiei said as the rest of them trailed slowly into the house behind the two screaming lunatics.

"Yeah, and I'm just glad midterms are over," Ryuu said, stretching her arms over her head. "I think I may have failed history, though."

"Spring break, oh, spring break! Oooh oooh SPRING BREAK!" Kuwabara sang, adding a dorky dance to the mix that Yusuke mimicked.

"Glad to see you're all in such a good mood," Koenma said from the table. "Because you have an assignment."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped dancing.

"Wha...You mean, we have to WORK on spring break?" Yusuke asked. Koenma nodded. "Aw, man, this bites."

"What's the job?" Hiei reached for the folder on the table and opened it.

"Someone has been a bit of a menace here in the human world," Koenma began. "He's been wreaking havoc because his special powers allow him to commit crimes without being caught. Our best guess is either transportation, invisibilty, or telekinesis. Maybe even all three."

"Shall we kill him?" Hiei's red eyes held a glint of malice.

"No, you won't kill him. You will bring him back to me alive and relatively unharmed. We need to teach him how to use his powers for good and to work with us. Oh, and another thing--" Koenma looked at them. "Ryuu's coming with you."

"I--I am?!" Ryuu gasped. "But Koenma, what if--?"

"There is no what ifs. You'll have to try to control your power. I'm leaving Hiei in charge of keeping them in check."

"Um, hey, I've been wondering..." Yusuke began. "What exactly IS Ryuu's Power?" There were murmurs from the group.

"Oh, hey, yeah, they never told us..."

"Always wondered about that...."

"It'd be helpful to know..."

"I know." Hiei spoke up. There was silence and they looked at him. He looked at Ryuu. "You're a fire fox, aren't you? That's what you said you were when we met. The fire side suggests fire like mine, and the fox side suggests powers like Yoko Kurama. A powerful and deadly race, the Fire fox's only weakness is the full moon. They are swifter than the average fox or fire demon, and their flames are twice as deadly. A powerful combination, and deadly when you can't control them."

"You've certainly done your homework," Ryuu said, raising an eyebrow. "How do you know so much about us?"

"I just....used to know one like you." It was quiet for a second.

"Wow, a fire fox, huh?" Yusuke said.

"Cool! can you sprout ears and a tail or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Can you do fist of the mortal flame?"

"I'm going to my room," Hiei said, and left the room quietly.

* * *

"Augh, we've been running around the city for three days, chasing after this guys crime trail and we still haven't found him!" Yusuke shouted. "What does it take to find a criminal these days?!"

"We'll find him eventually," Ryuu said. "Just calm dow...." She trailed off, looking to her left across the street.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"I don't believe......DANIEL!" She shouted across the street. Hiei's head whipped around and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the guy from the bar. He was smiling and waving as he crossed the street.

"Ah, Ryuu! It is so nice to be sighting you once more!" Daniel said, in really choppy japanese. The whole group was between awe at how badly he massacred the words and trying not to laugh.

_"I speak English, Daniel, I can translate for you. You don't have to try so hard."_ Ryuu said in english.

_"Hey, thanks, I was dying trying to speak Japanese. Guess that two years classes in it wasn't enough, huh?" _

Ryuu laughed and translated to the group, who was less than amused.

"If he doesn't want to learn the language fully, then why the hell did he come to our country in the first place?" Yusuke asked, loudly and angrily.

_"What?"_ Daniel asked.

_"He says welcome to Japan."_

"Oh, uh.....Thanking you!" He attempted to say to Yusuke.

"Are you serious right now?" Yusuke muttered.

"Hey, Englishman." Hiei asked. Daniel seemed to register he was being talked to and looked at him.

_"Um....let's see..._Yes, Can I help you?" Daniel said. Ryuu clapped and told him he'd said it perfect.

"Have you by any chance seen a crook with potentially superhuman abilities around here, possibly stealing things?" Hiei asked. Daniel looked blankly at Ryuu.

_"All I caught was 'crook', 'superhuman', and 'stealing'."_

_"Ummmm WOW you were way off! He says it's nice to see you again."_

"If you didn't tell him what I really said, you'd better. If he's not helping us, he's of no use and we should get back to work."

"Okay, okay...._He actually asked if you had seen a crook with potentially superhuman abilities around here, possibly stealing things. We're kind of helping the police look for him."_ She translated.

_"Uh, no, can't say that I have. Oh, would you look at the time, I have to go meet a friend, but here's my number. I'll see you cats later then, huh?"_ He handed her a peice of paper with his number on it and turned to the rest of the group. "Adios! _Oh, Oh, I mean um...._Sayanara!" Then he turned and ran down the street.

"Well, he sure got out of here in a hurry," Kurama observed. "Wonder what he needed to do?"

"Said he had to meet a friend." Ryuu shrugged. "Oh, well, let's keep brainstorming then. I think we should try and find a pattern in the crook's stealing and try to ambush him.....heck it worked with me, remember?"

"Yes, let's do that." Kurama agreed.

"Anything to get off my feet." Yusuke mumbled.

"Let's go to a cafe or something," Kuwabara suggested.

Hiei took one last glaring, scheming look in the direction Daniel had dissappeared in, and followed them into the nearest cafe.

* * *

Ooooooooooh told you Daniel would be back! But I wonder what he's up to....? I think Hiei knows!

Ans also, does anyone else think it's weird that those are the only words of Hiei's sentence he recognised? O.o

**NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER!**

Alrighty, see ya next time!


	10. Chapter 10: Crime and Punishment

Nothing to say here....except thanks to all my loyal fans!

* * *

"I don't like Daniel," Hiei declared at lunch. They were sitting in the Cat's Eye Cafe, drinking coffee and enjoying muffins.

"What? What's wrong with Daniel?" Ryuu asked, putting her coffee down and looking at him puzzled.

"He just seems like a very untrustworthy person." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah I kinda got that same vibe from him," Said Yusuke. "I felt like I needed to call and see if Keiko was okay."

"Oh, you guys don't know what you're talking about."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my god. You guys were right." Ryuu sat on the floor in a bank vault with her head in her hands, next to a magically contained Daniel. "I can't believe he was the criminal we've been looking for!" She stood up and paced the room.

"Well, it's not your fault he turned out to be a slimy, two-faced, bank-robbing creep." Hiei said with a smirk.

"By the way," Daniel said. "I speak fluent Japanese."

"Yeah I know." Hiei walked away from the magic cage and opened thevault door. "Let's get out of here."

"I knew he was a creep. What's your issue anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"I dunno, I just needed the money." Daniel said with a shrug.

"Face it you're just a creep! A creepy, creepish creep with creepy cherries on top!" Hiei exploded. The room got deadly quiet and they looked at him.

"I'm.....sorry?" Daniel said, confused.

"Wha...." Hiei looked around. "Wow, who said that, they're crazy, yeah...." He said, then was quiet for a moment. Then he turned and left the room.

The air hung heavy and silent.

"What's his problem again?" Daniel asked.

"He just doesn't like you."

"Ah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, binky-breath, we got your stupid criminal, what do you want us to do with him?" Yusuke asked. Koenma looked up from the desk.

"Well, of course some punishment is in order--"

"Life imprisonment? Torture? Forced to endlessly watch The Hills for all eternity?" Hiei asked excitedly. Koenma looked at him.

"No, I figured maybe community service, like you. It worked for you, didn't it?" He said in a snide tone of voice.

"Well, if you mean like me, then he would have to--" Hiei's eyes widened. "You are NOT going to make him a part of the team, are you?"

"It seems fitting." Koenma picked up a stamp, but Hiei grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it. I'll hurt you." Hiei hissed. Kurama sighed and poked him in the back of the neck Hiei made a frazzled noise and collapsed into slumber on the floor.

"It's a useful trick, really." Kurama said.

"That was neat. I'll have to remember that one." Koenma said, and stamped the sentence paper. "Spirit Detectives, meet your new member."

* * *

Okay really short not that great funny one-liners though. Hiei's rather OOC in this one but really funny.

Anywho, **No Reviews, No New Chapter!**

So, she you all next time! (waves really fast)


	11. Chapter 11: Chef's Special

I know the last one was really really short and Hiei was kind of OOC, but it's mostly because I've been watching WAY too many episodes of Friends and Chandler's humor somehow crept in with Hiei's.....LOL.

Anyway, here's the next chapter!

* * *

Hiei slammed the door to his room and flopped down on the bed. He was so mad a Koenma for Daniel's punishment. Sure, Ryuu was mad at Daniel right now because he turned out to be a crook, but sooner or later that annoying charm of his is going to get to her...and....and.....

Hiei blinked. When he thought of Daniel hitting on Ryuu there was a weird feeling in his stomach, like it was in a knot. It couldn't be jealousy--what was there to be jealous of? He SO did not like Ryuu in any way, shape, or form. Did he?

He shook his head to clear it of the nonsense--feelings like those were for stupid useless humans, not highly deadly demons like him. He thought about it for a second, then, convincing himself he was right, had moved on to silently seething about Daniel when someone knocked on the door. He turned around just as kurama poked his head in.

"You ran out of the room in a rather huffy way, I thought I'd check to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, Fox. Now leave."

"I can see right through you, you know." Kurama closed the door behind him and sat on the bed next to Hiei.

"But there's nothing to see, I'm just mad because he's no good for our team."

"You mean he's no good for Ryuu." Kurama corrected. Hiei glared, but couldn't think of a way to disagree without sounding overly defensive, so he was silent. "If you would just admit to yourself what you know in your _heart_ is true, then your brain could figure out a way to make it work."

"There's nothing to work out!" Hiei retaliated. "She's just a stupid girl who can't control her--"

They were interrupted by a crash and screams from the living room, followed by a heat blast. They looked at each other, and ran to see what had happened.

The first thing they noticed was the flaming sofa and the extinguisher in Koenma's hands fighting it, with kuwabara thoroughly freaking out next to him. Then they saw, to Hiei's delight, Daniel with a severely burned hand on the other couch with Yukina and Botan.

"What happened?" Kurama squeaked, running to join the healing circle.

"He tried to touch Ryuu." Hiei looked finally at Ryuu, seeing her in the corner, encased in a wall of flames. "She refuses to come out, says she doesn't want to hurt people anymore." He shrugged and went to help the amateur firefighters.

Hiei watched him go and then turned and walked towards Ryuu. As he got close, the flames grew larger and wilder, defensive. He sighed and fired up his own fire cage and walked right in.

"Hey, Baka, I have protective fire, too." He said, crouching in front of her. She looked up, throwing him off a little when he saw she had taken her fox form. She had ears and her eyes were dark fox eyes, and at second glance he saw the tail that she was clutching like a security blanket. She was staring at him with those big, round eyes , reminding him of how Kurama does when he's trying to get Hiei to do something he doesn't want to do, like go to school. He almost said 'Fuck off I'm not going back to that stupid ninjen school'.

She was silent, just starin as if to say 'Yeah? And?' He took a deep breath and continued.

"When my powers first..." He paused. Would telling this story mean he was admitting to weakness? But he looked in her depressed fox eyes and continued. "When my powers first came in full, I didn't know how they worked. I had no training, no teacher, and no idea. I had to learn the hard way, and let's just say I am the sole reason Smoky the Bear was created." She blinked. Progress? "So, I guess what I'm saying is that I don't want yuo to have to learn the hard way, so I'll help you learn how to control it, if you want."

Her flames and his simultaneously began to fade out. She looked up at him, no longer surrounded by flames but still in fox form.

"You...You'd do that?" She asked.

"If it saves the furniyutre, then yes, I would." She giggled. She was so adorable in her fox form, he thought, so innocent yet refined, her guard down, sitting in the corner with him....

Hiei suddenly became aware of all the eyes boring into them. He turned to the group who swiftly began to pretend they'd seen nothing.

"Well, none of _you_ were doing anything!" He hissed, and stormed off into the kitchen. He slammed some pots around, then took out some ingredients and started to make pasta. Since Kurama had taught him to cook, he'd been using it as an outlet. He had just begun stirring the pasta sauce in with the meat when he realized someone was there in the room. He whirled around, and saw it was only Ryuu, still in that adorable fox form. He sighed, then turned really red when he realized she'd caught him cooking.

"What are you cooking?" Ryuu asked, craning to see around him. He could see the graceful curve of her collarbone when she did and he could feel his face getting redder. He turned around so she wouldn't see.

He tried to say 'nothing' but his head was swimming and he said "Pasta sauce. And Pasta." Suddenly she was there, standing next to him, practically spilling with happiness.

"I LOVE pasta!" She said a little too loud.

"Who's making pasta?" Yusuke called. Hiei cringed.

"Hiei's making pasta?" Kuwabara said.

"I could go for pasta." Keiko said, and Botan and Yukina agreed.

"Yes, pasta sounds great." Daniel interjected. Hiei hung hyis head a little. Great. Now they all knew he could cook.

"So Hiei's making dinner then? Guess it's my night off." Kurama said as he shuffled into the kitchen/dining room with everyone else. Great. What now? He looked at Ryuu, happily getting out tomatoes to help make more sauce, and something funny happened that kind of felt like his heart skipping a beat. He shook it off, then took more pasta out of the cupboard. He might as well cook now that they know, right?

* * *

Ooh, Hiei is a chef? And is it just me, or does he seem to be falling more in love?

I'm tired, it's like 11:30 so Imma go to bed now.

**No Reviews, No New Chapter!**

See ya next time!


	12. Chapter 12: There For You

I like that Hiei can cook--a man that can cook is always attractive HAHA. Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Light trickled through the leaves, falling gently on Hiei's face as he slept on his favorite branch. Students milled about slowly below him, all enjoying the spring air and relaxing. He twitched only slightly every now and then, and smiled a small, shy smile in his sleep. Suddenly the branch moved a little and he jolted awake, hand on his sword. He looked furiously for the reason he was awakened, then calmed down when he saw it was Kurama.

"Sorry, guess I'm a little rusty at not waking you." He said, and handed Hiei a lunch box. "The cafeteria is no match for your spaghetti, so I made lunches for everyone today. You stormed out before I could give you yours."

Hiei opened the lunchbox to reveal white rice, tempura shrimp, and a line of dragon roll sushi. He knew it was Kurama's way of making fun of him, so he pretended to look angry at the Dragon roll, when really he quite enjoyed it.

"Did you make one for the criminal?" Hiei asked poisonously. Kurama squirmed a little. Hiei eyed him and chewed his shrimp slowly.

"Well, it would've looked bad if I hadn't. He is part of the group and--"

"Out of the tree." Hiei kicked him and Kurama fell out of the tree, landing with a thump ten feet below. He sat up, rubbed his head, and glared at Hiei. Hiei ignored him and continued eating his dragon roll.

"Okay, Hiei," Kurama said, standing up and dusting himself off. "That's it. As your friend, I feel it neccessary to inform you that you like Ryuu. Now either you will realize this and do something about it, or I will be forced to take action."

"What are you talking about? I do not like that girl, she is annoying and has bad taste in men."

"Hey, isn't that her sitting in the shade, eating with Daniel?" Kurama asked, looking up at him.

"I think it's time for Chemistry. Better grab that stupid girl so we aren't late." Hiei said, hopping out of the tree. He handed Kurama the remains of his lunch and took off. Kurama watched as he grabbed Ryuu by the wrist and dragged her into the school building.

"He is so in denial." Kurama said, shaking his head.

"This guy was a cake to catch," Yusuke commented as they wrapped up an assignment later that day. They were on the edge of town, in Kujuko Park. There was a horned demon tied up with a lump on his head by Yusuke's feet, unconscious.

"You mean compared to, like, defeating Toguro or something?" Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah, I guess." They continued to talk about it as Hiei thought of ways to kill Daniel with a string and some pocket lint. He was on the third way when he realized that Daniel was nowhere to be seen. and, in fact, neither was Ryuu. He felt like a rock was in his stomach when he came upon this realization and looked around desperately for them.

"She went that way," Kurama said. Hiei eyed him suspiciously. "Go on, I won't say anything."

Hiei took off in the direction he had indicated. He moved through the bushes, completely oblivious to the fact that Daniel had just returned to the group behind him. He found her when the trees cleared, sitting on the edge of a cliff with a drop of about twenty feet. Her feet were dangling over the edge and she was staring at the moon. It didn't take him long to realize that Daniel wasn't there. He thought about turing around, but she had already noticed him.

"Oh, hi, Hiei." She said. "I was just looking at the moon. It reminds me of my parents." In the light of the moon, he could see the sadness in her eyes. He stood there for a moment, watching her watch the moon.

"What were they like?" He asked, stepping forward to stand next to her.

"They were....amazing. We used to sit out like this every night, and they would point out the constellations. My dad told me that once my powers came in he would train me better than all of the boys in the village, and then they wouldn't pick on me. Then my mom would laugh and give us both strawberries for desert. Oh, how I loved those strawberries, straight from her garden..." She trailed off, and looked down. Hiei sat down next to her. She put her head on her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

There was a silence, but slowly the sound of tears became audible. Hiei was trying to think of what to do when she burst out.

"I should've told them!" She started, tears streaming down her face. "I should've...should've told them I had g-gotten my p-powers. I thought I could do it b-by myself. I thought I c-could b-be strong and sh-show them how I could....how I had trained myself...But I wasn't strong! I was weak! I hurt them....I killed them! I c-couldn't just be n-normal. I had to be a m-master, a s-strong one!"

Hiei awkwardly put his arm around her shoulder, hoping to god she wouldn't find it innappropriate. Instead, she turned and held onto him, sobbing into his chest like a child. After a while, after the sobbing grew quieter but the tears began to dry, she still held onto him.

"Let's go home." He said. He took her in him arms like he did the day they met and carried her away.

* * *

And her story is revealed! *GASP* And Hiei was there for her in her time of need, how sweet! Is he in? Or did she see it as a friend thing? Find out next Time!

**NO REVIEWS, NO NEW CHAPTER**

as always. See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13: Spring Cleaning

Awww what a sweet moment Hiei had last chapter.....too bad she doesn't remember it.

* * *

_She doesn't. Remember. Anything._ Hiei's eye twitched at the thought, but it was true. He had heard her saying she didn't remember how she got from the site of the capture back to her room, or anything in between. He was in his room now, cleaning by demand from Kurama. He opened his closet and a whole mess of stuff fell out. He glared at it, then went for reinforcements.

"Fox." He said as he entered the living room. Kurama looked up from his book.

"Yes, Hiei? What can I do for you?"

"It's....my room." He said sheepishly. He didn't want people to think he was actually cleaning.

"What about it?"

"It's been swallowed." Kurama chuckled and closed his book

"All right, I'll come help." He got up and walked with Hiei back to his room. He looked inside, then turned a nauseating shade of green. "It smells like death in here..." He grabbed the febreze from the closest bathroom and sprayed it everywhere.

"Well excuse me if your little fox nose doesn't like it." Hiei said, going to the corner by his dresser. He began to arrange the candles as Kurama struggled over to the window.

"Let some light in here!" Kurama said, yanking open the curtains. There was a hiss and Kurama shuddered as something slid past his legs and into a darker spot. "Ew ew ewwwww...."

"Damn, I thought I killed them all," Hiei said. He armed himself with his katana and moved over to where he thought the creature might have gone. Kurama looked at him like he was a madman. Hiei was still for about three minutes, then suddenly lunged with his sword. There was a squeal, and it came back out with a HUGE dead rat on it.

"Ah...ah...ah...." Kurama attempted to say something, and as Hiei came near the window with it, he shrieked and jumped away. "Wha--what? You have RATS in here?"

"Not anymore." Hiei said as he opened the window and dropped it out.

"Your room is repulsive, Hiei." Kurama said. He armed himself with a shovel and began to dig his way into the closet. Hiei moved on to the "Under-the-bed" area.

"Tsk tsk tsk, what is this?" Hiei heard Kurama say after about twenty minutes. "Is this a dirty magazine?" Hiei shot out from under the bed and tackled him.

"It's not mine, it's Yusuke's! The Baka's Onna was searching his room and he needed a place to put it!" He said, trying to reach for the magazine. Kurama was holding him at bay at arm's length, looking at it.

"Relax, Hiei," He said. "It's just a sword catalog." He waved it in his face. "But with that reaction, it looks like cleaning this closet just got more fun."

* * *

((An Hour Later))

"Hey, Hiei?"

"Yes, Fox?"

"What is this necklace?" Hiei looked over at the box Kurama was holding. Inside was a necklace. It was a simple necklace, really just a red stone on a chain.

"It's noth--"

"Who is she?" Kurama asked. "Your name's on the tage, but the giver's name is smudged. Someone gave this to you. Who?" There was a long silence, and then he answered softly.

"It's from a long time ago," He said. "I don't remember her name or even what she looks like now."

"Well, we're finally done," Kurama said, looking around Hiei's nice, clean room. "And you found some great memories. Look, a teddy bear!"

Silence.

"Well, it's actually more of a man-bear-pig thing really..." Kurama contemplated. Kurama ran through ideas as to what the thing might me, but Hiei was looking at the necklace.

_Why can't I remember..._He thought.

* * *

_"Jaganshi-san, I found this stone and I thought of you, so I made a necklace out of it." Said the girl. She looked about six, the same age as him. They'd been meeting in this clearing for a week now._

_"Oh. Thanks...." He took the necklace and looked at it. The red stone glinted at him in the light that was filtering through the trees._

_"Papa says it's a ruby," The girl continued, her little fox ears twitching. "He made the chain and everything, I just watched. He said that he laced it with fire for protection. But I have Papa, so I don't need it. You need it more."_

_She looked up at him. He couldn't quite see her face, but he could see her smile._

_"Let's meet again tomorrow, okay, Jaganshi-san? Right here. We'll travel to that spring you like so much!"_

_He nodded. Then she faded away slowly..._

Hiei opened his eyes. It'd been a long time since he'd had that dream. He hadn't ever seen her after that day...

"Hiei?" He looked over. Kurama was standing there.

"Fox?"

"I'm sorry, I've been trying to wake you for breakfast. You looked like you were having the most wonderful dream though, and I really didn't want to interrupt."

"Well, I'm up now. What are we eating, and will it burn if I throw it in the Criminal's eyes?"

* * *

So, a back-story is revealed! Do you remember a few chapters back when he said he once knew a firefox? Well, that's where this comes from.

PLOT TWIST!!!!

Anywho, NO REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTER

yada yada yada...


	14. Author's Note IMPORTANT

**_Hello, people. _**

**_I am happy that you have been reading this story, but I regret to inform you that I will not be continuing it._**

**_Actually, I don't regret it. This story is awful. Pure crap. It sucks. Never have I ever written something as bad as this. The girl is a mary-sue, Hiei is far too OOC, and the plotline is all over the place and hard to follow. To put it simply, I hate this story._**

_**Now, I'm not going to delete it, because for some unfathomable reason people actually **_like_** it. So it's staying on. But I will not invest any more energy into this atrocity, so there will be no new chapters. Ever. Like, Ever ever.**_

**_I'm sorry if this devastates you (though I can't imagine why it would) but that is my decision._**

**_Please, read one of my other YYH stories. PLEASE. Every one of them is better than this. Hell, my DNAngel fic from four years ago is better than this. If you're an FMA fan, I have some good FMA stories. I have an Alice in Wonderland story. I have an Ouran High School Host Club story. I even have an XMen: Evolution story. AND ALL OF THEM ARE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN THIS STORY._**

_**I don't want to sound like one of those people who hate their own work. But this story is sincerely, honestly, cross-my-heart awful.**_

**_Thanks for reading my atrocity,_**

**_Gracie Facie_**


End file.
